


Подарок, от которого не отказываются

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drabble, M/M, Prison, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: По подсказке: 37. AU встреча в тюрьме. Роллинз / Рамлоу





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A gift you don't refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245449) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Мимо уха Роллинза с неприятным свистом пролетела заточка, и он ответил хуком справа, вламывая кулаком по челюсти зэка, а затем вышибая воздух из напавшего коленом. Роллинз довольно улыбнулся, услышав хруст ломаемых ребер, и слизнул кровь, сочившуюся с разбитой губы. Вытащил дубинку и одним ударом отправил зэка на пол.

— Тебя как зовут, новичок? — проворковал из темноты голос, тембром похожий на слащавый бархат. — Почему ты играешь в моего ангела-хранителя?

— Роллинз. Мне заплатили за сохранение твоей задницы в безопасности до суда.

— Ой, да с чего бы кто-то захотел обидеть старого маленького меня? — Сверкнули темные глаза, и мужчина вышел на свет. — Ах да, вся эта фигня с государственной изменой. Так кто тебе заплатил?

— Большой человек. Пирс. — Роллинз убрал дубинку и наступил на руку зэка, дробя каблуком маленькие кости. Это не входило в его работу, это он делал ради собственного удовольствия.

— Он купил мне охранника. Мило. — Брок Рамлоу скрестил на груди густо татуированные руки. Татуировки были дорогими, не тюремной работы. — Ты будешь спрашивать, сделал ли я это? — Он наклонил голову набок и с любопытством принялся разглядывать нового соседа по камере.

Роллинз пожал плечами.  
— Мне в любом случае платят, пока ты жив. Не важно, виновен ты или нет.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Роллинз. — Рамлоу наклонился, подобрал заточку и метнул ее мимо другого уха Роллинза. Нож всадился в оштукатуренную стену. — Но от подарков большого человека не отказываются.

Роллинз прищурил глаза и напомнил себе, что ему нельзя бить предателя, чтобы стереть гадкую ухмылку с его рта. Он стиснул зубы и уставился на самого презираемого в Америке человека. Роллинзу не нужно было испытывать к нему симпатию, он только должен был сохранить его в живых.

Рамлоу вытер кровь с подбородка Роллинза подушечкой большого пальца и хрипло хохотнул.  
— У большого человека отличный вкус. — Он облизал палец. — Мы от души повеселимся.


End file.
